Don't Want You Back
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: To the song 'Dont Want You Back' Inuyasha needs to make a decision between Kikyou and Kagome.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Emon's song 'Don't Want You Back'. (but seriously... why would anyone who owns Inuyasha waste their time writing fan fics???)  
  
A soft wind blew bythe couple leaning against the forever famous tree. Long, silver hair slowly faded into black as small, triagular ears retracted back into his skull. Inuyasha involentarily shuddered in his sleep as his strong, fearsome claws were replaced with short, human fingernails. Kagome stirred at the slight shudder from the form behind her. She groggily shifted in to a more confortable position as a biting cold..something...slithered across her ankles. Kagome's eyes snapped open as Kikyou's soul snatchers circled around the tree before resting on a branch near Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha's gentle, violet eyes flickered open. He looked down at Kagome and instinctivly followed her pain-filled gaze. Kikyou's servent where inches from him. He lifted Kagome off his lap as her solemly rose to his feet.  
  
'I have to do this. There's no turning back now.' he thought as Kagome slumped against the tree, slowly drawing her knees to her chin. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before taking off after Kikyou.  
  
"Good-bye Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as silent tears trailed down her cheeks. She had suspected something was going on between him and Kikyou. Inuyasha had been acting strangly lately. There was no doubt in her mind that he was never comming back.  
  
Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of Kikyou. Her soul snatchers floated off into the distance now that their task was completed. Kikyou took a step toward Inuyasha as his breath caught in his throat.. She reached a hand out for him. Inuyasha took a step backward.  
  
'I have to do this now,' he thought."Kikyou," he whispered, "no."  
  
Kikyou gasped and took a step backward. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I can't do it. I can't give you my life. I can't return the feelings you feel for me," he whispered with his head down. "When I look at you...I see a memory. A memory of the person you once were. You've changed Kikyou. You aren't the woman I fell in love with."  
  
Kikyou took a step forward. "It's her isn't it?" she questioned.  
  
"Her name is Kagome," he said, looking up, "and she is more than you could ever be."  
  
"What does she have that I don't? How could she be any different than me? Or are you too quick to forget that she is me? How can there be any difference?" she spat.  
  
'You mean besides the fact that she's not made out of clay,' Inuyasha thought. "She has a heart Kikyou, a soul. She has spirit. She laughs Kikyou. When was the last time you had any of that?"  
  
//I dont know why I liked you so much\\  
  
"I trusted you Kikyou, you betrayed me. But I always came back. I always forgave you. I never blamed you. I always blamed myself. But I can't do that anymore Kikyou. I just......I......" he whispered.  
  
//I gave you all of my trust...I told you I loved you. Now it's all through the drain, you put my through pain, now i want you to know how I feel\\  
  
"....I don't love you Kikyou. I don't like the person you've become. It's always been right there in front of me, but I could never see it. You've changed. You've changed too much. I can't pretend anymore. I don't love you. I know I told you that I'd always love you, but I can't."  
  
//Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now.\\  
  
"You don't mean this Inuyasha. You are vulnerable in your human form," Kikyou snapped.  
  
The sun slowly rose over the horizon as silver streak formed in Inuyasha's raven hair. His fingernail slowly grew and sharpened. All in all Inuyasha slowly reverted back to his old self.  
  
"I still mean it Kikyou....." Inuyasha spoke as he slowly turned around.  
  
//Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack\\  
  
"Good-bye Kikyou," he whispered before sprinting back toward the forest.  
  
//Fuck you, you whore. I don't want you back\\  
  
Inuyasha stopped near the sacred well. Tears streaming down his face.  
  
"It hurts," he whispered to himself, "but it was worth it, Kagome was worth it."  
  
Kagome walked up behind him, tears threatening to fall. Inuyasha's ears swivled toward the noise behind him and Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha turned around and wrapped his arms around her as well.  
  
"I love you Kagome," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha," she responded as her eyes lost the fight and tears streaked her face. 


End file.
